Own Next Top Model (Cycle 5)
) | previousseason = | nextseason = |season = |locations = New York City, NY Johannesburg, South Africa Pretoria, South Africa Cape Town, South Africa|judges = Juliette Dubois Elizabeth Taunton André Moreau Marianna Navarro Alexander Jonnson|runnerups = Alexandria Dixon Marlie Patterson}} Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 5 was the fifth cycle of Sims Next Top Model. The international destinations were Johannesburg, Pretoria & Cape Town, South Africa. The winner was 19-year old Eleanor Carson from Oakland, California. Michaela Gardner, Valentina Leyva & Liana Villareal later returned for Cycle 7, the first All Stars Season. Destinations * New York City, Episodes 1-6 * Johannesburg, Episodes 6, 8, 10-12 * Pretoria, Episode 7 * Cape Town, Episodes 9-10 Prizes This cycle's prizes where as follows: * A modelling contract with Ford Models. * A Cover & 3 page spread in Cosmopolitan Magazine. * A cosmetics campaign with Covergirl Cosmetics. as well as: * A cash prize of $50,000 * A brand new 2012 BMW X5 Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Episode Summaries Casting * Eliminated Round One * Eliminated Round Two 'Episode 2' *'First Callout: '''Liana Villareal *'Bottom 2: Adalynn Pierce & Haleigh Jensen * '''Eliminated: Haleigh Jensen (Saved) *'Quit: '''Keyla Lee '''Episode 3' *'First Callout: '''Liana Villareal *'Bottom 2: Adalynn Pierce & Adyson Herman *'''Eliminated: '''Adyson Herman '''Episode 4 *'First Callout: '''Alexandria Dixon *'Bottom 2: Adalynn Pierce & Sylvia Johns *'''Eliminated: '''Sylvia Johns '''Episode 5 *'First Callout: '''Alexandria Dixon *'Bottom 2: Adalynn Pierce & Shaniya Shaw *'''Eliminated: '''Shaniya Shaw '''Episode 6 *'First Callout: '''Alexandria Dixon *'Bottom 2: Adalynn Pierce & Liana Villareal *'''Eliminated: '''Adalynn Pierce '''Episode 7 *'First Callout: '''Michaela Gardner *'Bottom 2: Alexandria Dixon & Eleanor Carson'''' '''Episode 8 *'First Callout: '''Michaela Gardner *'Bottom 2: Kailee Obrien & Valentina Jacobs *'''Eliminated: '''Kailee Obrien '''Episode 9 *'First Callout: '''Liana Villareal *'Bottom 2: Alexandria Dixon & Eleanor Carson *'''Eliminated: '''Eleanor Carson '''Episode 10 *'First Callout: '''Marlie Patterson *'Bottom 2: Liana Villareal & Valentina Jacobs *'''Eliminated: '''Liana Villareal '''Episode 11 *'Returned: '''Eleanor Carson *'First Callout: Eleanor Carson *'Bottom 2: '''Haleigh Jensen & Valentina Jacobs *'Eliminated: '''Valentina Jacobs '''Episode 12 *'First Callout: '''Alexandria Dixon *'Bottom 2: Haleigh Jensen & Michaela Gardner *'''Eliminated: '''Haleigh Jensen '''Episode 13 *'First Callout: '''Marlie Patterson *'Bottom 2: Alexandria Dixon & Michaela Gardner *'''Eliminated: '''Michaela Gardner '''Episode 14 *'3rd Place: '''Marlie Patterson *'2nd Place: Alexandria Dixon *'Sims Next Top Model: '''Eleanor Carson Summaries 'Call-out order : This contestant won the competition. : This contestant voluntarily left the competition. : This contestant was part of a non elimination episode. : This contestant returned to the competition. : This contestant was originally eliminated from the competition but was saved. : This contestant was eliminated from the competition. 'Statistics' *'Most consecutive first call outs: '''Alexandria Dixon' (3) *'Most collective first call outs: '''Alexandria Dixon (4) *'Most consecutive bottom two appearances: '''Adalynn Pierce (5) *'''Most collective bottom two appearances: '''Adalynn Pierce (5) '''Makeovers 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Episode 1': All Black Funeral at Panel *'Episode 2': Zodiac Signs *'Episode 3': Circus characters *'Episode 4': Dance genres *'Episode 5': Faux fashion on Canal Street *'Episode 6': 7 deadly sins *'Episode 7': Rooftop nude shot *'Episode 8': Model stereotypes *'Episode 9': Dancing with African Natives *'Episode 10-1': Covergirl Campaigns *'Episode 10-2': Cosmopolitan Covers *'Episode 10-3': Finale Runway Category:Cycles